Higosha Banteki
Appearance Aproximatly 5 foot 10, Lean but toned body. Large scar across left eye (doesnt hinder sight) Personality Puts friends and His wife Hinata Banteki above his own safety. Friendly until those he cares about are in danger, or he begins to take the fight seriously. History Having been born in one of the poorest districts of the Rukon, Higosha grew up never having enough to eat. Often he and his friends would sneak through the market and steal their lunch so they wouldn’t starve. Higosha’s mother was a very caring woman who would often help those less fortunate, not that there were many, so the entire community respected her. His father was a drunkard who often got into bar fights and getting beat up before coming home and taking his frustration out on Higosha and his mother, beating them until either his fists hurt to much to go on or he passed out from his drunkenness. This went on for years, Higosha and his mother just taking the beatings, calmly telling each other that one day he would realize his mistakes and stop. He didn’t. One day his father had gotten especially beat up and was extremely angry. When he came home and his wife hadn’t finished dinner yet, this ignited his rage, and he beat her until finally she passed leaving this painful world behind. Higosha had heard the shouting and came running only to watch as his mother took her final breath and his father turned on him. As his father took his first swing towards Higosha, he snapped. Using the speed he had gained from running from the stall owners he dodged his father’s first blow which left him off balance. Grabbing a knife from the cutting board his mother had been working at he stabbed his father repeatedly until his chest stopped pumping. Drenched in his father’s blood he left the house and walked the streets, with a crazed look in his eye and knife in his hand, he killed everyone he had cared about, hunting them to their homes and covering himself in their blood. After two days of this a group of shinigami appeared before him. One stepped forth to talk to Higosha but he lunged at sliced his hand. Ordering his men to stay their blades the shinigami knocked higosha out before delivering him to the seireitei to be judged. After spending a week in solitary Higosha returned to his normal self. The blood thirsty side was still there and manifested itself as his zanpakuto. Working to prove what happened he was place on probation and was allowed to enter the academy. Quickly leaning how to fight with both his fists and sword he achieved shikai in secret soon after entering. Leaning of his shikais ability he became a hand-to-hand expert to avoid the bloodlust as long as he could. Soon after graduating he Joined the 11th squad and had worked his way up the rakings to the third seat. When he met Hinata for the first time. He would secretly watch her train with Bveress as much as he could, unknowning that she felt the same for him. A few months later Higosha would finally work up the courage to ask her out, shortly before He became Kenpachi and captain of the 11th. They married soon after. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: Chinoshūkaku (Blood Harvest) Release: Bleed em dry Shikai: A Sword aproximatly 5 1/2 feet long with a handle wrapped in cloth that is 1 1/2 feet long. The blade is completely black except for some markings etched into the blade. The markings are an ancient story of death written in a language lost to the ages. the handguard looks to be made of bone with what look like fangs jutting out from all around it. (like this ) When blood is abosbed I imbue my spiritual pressure into the blood, allowing myself to manipulate the blood and adding strength to it. Shikai ability: *Blood drain: when a cut is made that causes blood to be drawn the blood is stored inside the blade. *Blood Manitpulation: The abilitiy to use various amounts of stored blood for Blood clotting, Blood Crystalization, Dermal Armor, to solidify blood near the surface of my own or my opponents skin making movement harder, and Heamokinetic Combat (Think Inuyashas Blades of Blood) Bankai Name: Ken tōshi hōmotsu tōgi-ba (剣闘士捧物闘技場) Altar of the Galdiator Bankai Form: Hellscape Arena: When the bankai is released a demi-plane 40yards square appears, it is impenetrable from the outside or inside except by much higher reiatsu based attacks. Inside the demi-plane the user and opponent are brought to a gladiatorial arena, the floor covered in 2-5 inch layer of blood. In this arena blood drain de-activates and the blood in the arena can now be used for Blood Weapon Transformation. The only way to leave the Hellscape is by one opponent dying, or Higosha choosing to break it. (or being destroyed by a much more powerful reiatsu) when the realm is shattered the blood flows into the material world and is usable with my shikai. When in Bankai, all blood formed is imbued with my spiritual pressure, making it stronger than normal blood and allowing me to manipulate it. Bankai abilities *Advanced Blood Manipulation: Direct contact with the blood is no longer required to manipulate it. It adition to abilities from blood manipulation in shikai, bankai also adds the ability to Manipulate the properties of blood, including but not limited to acidity, poisonousness, venomousness and flammability.